


Miroir

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Dead Jim, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, John Watson is the Heart of Sherlock Holmes, Laughter, M/M, Moriarty was REAL, Murder, Obsessive Jim, Organized Crime, Past, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sebastian Moran is the Heart of Jim Moriarty, Sherlock (TV) Spoilers, Sherlock Series 2 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si au final, tout se ressemblait ? Si au final, c'était pareil pour Jim et Sebastian, que Sherlock avec John ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miroir

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Lustro (Miroir)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097924) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Il y avait ces chaussures et ce garçon qui te ressemblait, courrait après ton ombre. _Intéressant_. Tu grandissais et avec toi, une organisation criminelle.  
  
Tu trouvais ce gars, dévoué à jamais pour toi. Il est pareil que toi et tu _adores_ ça. Le garçon d'autrefois gagne une partie. Tu ne croyais pas aux coïncidences. L'envie de jouer te prend.  
  
Tu cherches son cœur. _Drôle_ , comme ton sniper et Watson se ressemble. Tu penses avoir perdu le tien, de _cœur_. Est-ce que Sebastian vient le remplacer ? Trop tard.  
  
Tu es **mort** et ça te fait **marrer**.


End file.
